kikUUiki
by Infinity Comes To A End
Summary: Loly and Menoly are captured after the Winter War to be interrogated. After being convinced by Yoruichi, that kissing is the most effective form of torture, Ichigo is assigned to Interrogate the two female-arrancar. Alone.
1. Chapter 1:　きうういき (Kikuuiki)

**Authors Pre-Story Rant (skip If you like):** Hello. My name is Infinity Comes to A End and I have a chronic problem. That problem is, I tend to get angry and lash out by writing stories. "What Makes You Angry?" you ask? Well, I was looking for good Ichigo/Menoly/Loly stories to read and guess how many I found, out of 30, that were: readable, spell-checked, had something of a plot, and didn't butcher the English language? 2. That's right, 2. So, as I went running to cool off my anger, I decided to lash out and write one. One more thing. Why is it that terribly written stories always seem to always have more follows, reviews and favorites than, well written stories/one-shots?!

**Infinity's Japanese Lesson:** The title is a phrase used to describe the point where the river meets the ocean (_kisuiiki_) and how the opposing forces combine or mix in space (_kuu_). Therefore we have **KikUUiki.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kubo' product. If I did, I wouldn't have to throw pocket change in the strip club every Friday afternoon. 

KikUUiki

By Infinity Comes To A End

"Filthy Shinigami daiko!" roared the restrained Loly Aivirrne, struggling against her bonds "When Aizen-sama finds out what you did-"

"Aizen…Is dead." Ichigo stated back with a blank look on his visage "He was a threat, not only to the Seireitei, but even to you Espada and Arrancar." As he spoke, his eyes roamed over her bound form, taking in her features.

Loly Aivirrne.

She may have looked somewhat like a teenager and close to his own age, but he had no clear idea how old she could have been. She looked to be around 5'1", had long black pig-tailed hair, light purple eyes, and a heart-shaped face with high cheek bones that gave her an innocent was anything but. To make matters worse, the angry glare she was shooting him only made her seem that more attractive.

He would be foolish to deny the girl being a stunning beauty.

"You lying Shinigami rat! You expect us to believe that any of your precious Taichou's had the power to kill Aizen-sama?!" Loly sneered, contorting her delicate and pretty face into a mask of anger.

At the "Us" Ichigo shifted his eyes to look at the blonde ex-#34 Arrancar in Aizen's razed army next to Loly.

Menoly Mallia. That was her name.

She had cute tomboyish features that perfectly matched her short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. In addition, she possessed deep viridian green eyes. Her Hollow mask fragment had long since been shattered, exposing her normal hidden right eye to him. Loly's had been shattered as well, which explained why he had to deal with staring into two angry purple eyes instead of one.

He folded his arms across his chest and exhaled, then inhaled.

She had been silent for the duration of the fiery exchange between himself and her pseudo black-haired, pigtailed sister. Even with her arms restrained above her head, by special Bakudō cuffs, she had yet to yell at him in anger much like her sister was doing.

So, he was promptly surprised when he heard her speak.

"Is he really dead? Did they kill him?" she quietly inquired.

Loly, stunned, stopped yelling and looked away from Ichigo, to her sister, then back again.

"Well? She asked you a question."

Ichigo slowly shook his head at rude girl but, decided to answer the question with a scowl.

"No. Even If all of the Captains attacked Aizen at the same time, it still wouldn't have been enough…" He remembered. He was there. He had to sit back and watch as all of the remaining Vizards and Captains were cut down by Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu, one by one. They had all believed in him and they were willing to give their lives collectively so, he be could the one to defeat Aizen in battle.

"Combos. Surprise attacks. Distractions. Decoys. They tried it all. Nothing worked. So, no I don't expect you to believe me" he sighed, looking away.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Loly with a smirk forming on her face "there was no way any of you could-"

"Because I'm the one who defeated him" he said cutting her off mid-sentence. To say that shut her immediately would have been an understatement.

"Anyway, you probably want to know why you're here right." Ichigo shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking between the two teenage-looking female Arrancar. "Yamamoto-sou taichou thinks you two could have important information about any experiments or secrets, Aizen's had in his possession in Hueco Mundo."

The Winter War was over. Aizen was sealed away by Kisuke Urahara before later being imprisoned for 20,000 years and the mighty Arrancar Army was crushed to the ground. It was a time for rebuilding and reconstruction. A time to bury the dead and mourn them. He was also slowly losing his reiatsu. So, he decided to help out anyway he could around Seireitei. This "persuasion" assignment was handed off to him, he was kicked off to Yoruichi to learn some questionable interrogation techniques, then he was shipped off to Urahara's underground training bunker to extract the information from the two in front of him.

"We don't know anything." Menoly said looking him in the eye "We are-"

"Were" Loly cut in.

"We were just aides to Aizen-sama, even if we wanted to….we couldn't tell you anything useful.."

Ichigo sighed, noticing he had been doing that a lot today, and snapped his fingers releasing the restraints holding the two girls.

As they rubbed at their slightly burned wrist and looked up at him cautiously, he spoke. "Look. I would love to believe you two but….I cant." He wore an apologetic look on his face "Im really sorry but, we are gonna get started now."

"Are you stupid?! You just let us go, you're gonna die now!" Menoly held her palm up, arm outstretched.** "Cero."** The vibrant crimson ball of energy lit up brightly in front of her palm….and then seemingly fizzed into nothingness.

"Ah...I forgot to mention, I had Urahara-san restructure this place to drain Hollow energy the moment it is introduced. " He gave the shocked girl a bored look and pointed two fingers at her midsection. "You're gonna be trouble so just hold still for a moment."

""Raimei no basha, itoguruma no kangeki, hikari mote kore o mutsu ni wakatsu."

The black-haired girl snapped out of her stupor and glared at him angrily "Like hell I will!" she said charging him, ignoring his nearly silent chanting.

Just as she was almost upon him, Ichigo's eyes snapped open.

**"Bakudō no Rokujuichi: Rikujōkōrō"**

Six thin, wide beams of light, appearing from thin air, slammed into the still charging Loly's midsection, effectively stopping in her tracking and holding her in place.

"You fucking bastard! Let me go!" she yelled immobilized.

"Heh, finally had Rukia give me a Bakudō crash course before I left, that one's my favorite so far"

He then turned to Menoly, licking his lips, and took a step towards her.

She flinched and took one step back and…..

**_To be continued…..._**

* * *

Angry Authors Note: I was going to make this an actual story but, seeing the way good stories/one-shots tend to be ignored...it's up to the feed-back of you guys If I continue this or not. I'm not going beg you guys to review it. I just want to see If the story will be worth putting time into...

-Infinity Comes To A End


	2. Chapter 2: うねり (Winding)

**Authors Pre-Story Rant (skip If you like):** This chapter pretty much wrote itself…..And I do apologize for the lateness. You know how school work (GTA V), family (GTA V), and work (GTA V) can be on your writing time table. You guys believe me right? Right?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kubo's product. If I did, I wouldn't have to throw pocket change in the strip club every Friday afternoon.

**Edited and Revised:** 2013/10/11

** Review Replies:**

_CruxisRemnants: _It would seem ridiculous at first for Ichigo to be able to use kido in the 60's but, remember he possess a large pool of spiritual energy and he did used the full chant.

_CelestialxXxAngel: _I can't promise I'll be nice to poor Menoly *demonic echoing laugh*

_Shark Spartan: _I would hope you find it interesting, I liked this pairing so much, I had to do one.

KikUUiki

Chapter 2: うねり (Winding)

By Infinity Comes To A End

* * *

…And tripped an over a conveniently placed rock that was jutting out of the floor. She tumbled backwards and landed on her back, dirtying her usually pristine white dress on the dusty ground terrain. By the time she had recovered and raised her head to look up, _he _was hovering over her prone form. As he stood, towering over her un-movingly, she warily examined him up close for the first time. Even if the angle was awkward, it was easy to see that he was a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and warm brown eyes. Certinly if she were to stand, he would have still easily had 6 inches over her more petite and lithe frame. His most distinguishing feature, his spiky orange hair, shone lightly with sweat. Her eyes stopped roaming as they locked with his own; she fearfully waited with a baited breath for his next move.

_"Just what the hell is going on here?"_ Loly thought looking between the blonde Arrancar and the orange-haired mixed-blooded Quincy/Shinigami.

Ichigo was utterly confused and flabbergasted. As he looked down at the fallen Menoly, he saw that her deep green eyes were shining with unshed tears. There was a slight tremble in her bottom lip and her hands were clenched. She was looking up at him as thought he might strike her or worse.

"_Just where the hell would she get that Idea from?!" _he thought to himself with a confused look. Time was limited so; it was better if he just picked her up and continued on anyways.

Stooping down in front of her, he firmly grasped her tinier softer hands in his own and pulled her to a standing postion. Just as he opened his mouth to address the girl in front of him, Loly yelled from her position to their immediate right.

"You're an animal" seethed Loly still restrained by Ichigo's earlier demonic spell "Licking your lips like a typical rapist, don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

Ichigo's mouth fell opened and it moved up and down as he struggled to put words together in his defense. "But I was only going to-"

"Shut up! I know what you were trying to do!" Loly was visibly shaking in righteous anger at this point "You're just like the rest; trying to take advantage of a defenseless girl!"

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

That was a ridiculous accusation! Urahara-san had built the underground facility to mimic various climates and as of right now, it was set to a cool desert setting. It was still somewhat hot though. His lips were cracked and drying in the excessive heat so, as he had walked towards Menoly, he simply licked them. What poor timing on his part.

"Ah, is that really what it looked like?" he shrugged his shoulders, suddenly nonchalant again."you wouldn't have to worry about that, as a Shinigami it's my duty to protect people…even my enemies."

Loly raised a black eyebrow in distrust. "And I'm just supposed to take your word for it? Just like that?"

"Nah, actions are louder than words and I've always been more of an action-oriented person anyways."

With that Ichigo sighed and turned back to the quiet girl in front of him. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest as she silently made eye-contact with him again. He let a little smile play out on his lips.

_She though I forgot about her?_

Reaching out, he grasped her by her shoulder and instead walked a bit closer to her.

"I only have a few questions and they'll be really easy, you gonna answer them?"

When she didn't answer immediately answer him, he reacted accordingly.

She let out a girlish squeak as Ichigo puller her closer to his chest. His warm breath cascaded over her, making her wish she had her white, segmented choker to protect her exposed neck again. Her musing was cut short as the Shinigami daiko spoke once again.

"Did Aizen have any other hideouts?" Ichigo asked softly since she was standing close enough for him to feel the heat radiating off her smaller frame. Her hair smelled of a Vanilla/Lavender combination he absent mindedly noticed. When a moment passed and she still only stared into his eyes unmoving, he took her silence as defiance and kissed her deeply. He cupped her soft cheeks with long, narrow hands and leaned in further, kissing her slowly and sensually. His mouth moved against hers with unbidden restrain. He kissed her the way a lover might do to his significant other, his tongue brushing lightly against her parted soft lips.

Menoly's heart was beating so fast in her chest; she feared it would come out of her rib-cage. All she could feel was Ichigo's lips gently pressing firmly on her own, robbing her of any cohort thoughts that tried to form. The kiss would short-circuit her brain, of that she was certain. She brought her hands up and placed them on his chest to push him away but, found her hands instead splayed themselves on his warm chest. The feeling was enough to make the dead blood ,that pumped in her veins and throughout her body, sing.

Loly watched the two with a gaped mouth. "I can't believe he just did that...took her first kiss..." Being in the Arrancar army, there was no room for feelings of affection, love, or want. There was no such concept of courting or secret kisses. They had only known death and battle since the time of their creation. There was only one thing that was expected of them...complete loyalty to Aizen. That or death. Snapping back to reality, she continued to watch her sister get ravaged; unable to do anything to help in her current bound situation.

Feeling himself running out of oxygen, Ichigo broke the kiss and looked into the lidded viridian eyes in front of him.

"So, are you going to answer the question now?" He whispered slightly out of breath. "You'll make it easier on yourself." Her full lips were a bit bruised from his abuse, he noticed. He also hoped he sounded as smooth as he felt, this was his first time doing this with another female and was only going based off of what that demon-cat had told him before he had left.

His large hands cupped her rosy cheeks and stroked them softly.

Her heavy blush intensified.

"B-b-but I don't know anything…." She stuttered on. Her mind was still so jumbled; it wouldn't have surprised her if she couldn't list all the former Espada in order if someone asked her to on the spot. And where he had his hands wasn't helping her mind process any faster.

She didn't know when but, his large hands were now resting on the slight curve of her girlish hips and easily spanned her tiny waist, his fingers absently stroking the slivers of soft skin that peeked out from either side of her dress. It was easy seeing as how it was already exposing her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. The black sash that was worn loosely around her hips didn't help hide much of the creamy skin either.

It was becoming harder for her to focus as Ichigo's fingers continued to gently stroke her skin. She couldn't think straight while he did things like that to her. Didn't he know that?!

Without warning, he softly captured her lips again. "Did. Aizen. Have. Any. Other. Hideouts?" he punctuated each word with a kiss. Yoruichi had told him to use this only as a last resort and seeing on how Menoly wouldn't talk, now could be deemed the perfect time. He was so concentrated on kissing the shorter girl in front of him that, he never even noticed how tightly she began to clench the front of his black shihakshou uniform.

The warmth of his lips. The feverish way he kissed her. Between the kisses, as she tried to answer him, she found her mouth wouldn't obey her.

Eyes widening at the state of her blonde Arrancar sister, Loly finally spoke out again.

"Stop It! Can't you see she can't even answer you anymore?!" There was a slight inflection of fear in Loly's voice.

Pulling back from her lips again, Ichigo blinked and looked back at Menoly.

She was on the tip-toes of her low-heel sandals with a dazed look upon her features: her short, slicked blonde hair was mussed and tousled, the bruising of her lips was easy to see, and she was short of breath. The series of white bracelets on her arms clacked together, as she held on to him.

Ichigo sucked in a deep breath.

_Maybe Yoruichi was a little too effective with her methods…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

_Author's Notes: And there, the chapter two I never thought I would write. If you Liked it, let me know. If you hated it, let me know.  
I may or may not write more chapters...who knows..._


End file.
